osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
The Fox's Den
Overview The Fox's Den is small nondescript Cafe that sells your usual Cafe confectioneries. The interior of the Cafe is a different story: the interior has warm comforting colors and wallpaper, comfortable cushioned chairs, mahogany tables, and a soft classical ambiance. The Cafe is a little over ten years old. It was developed by a small Kitsune family after they decided to break away from the four clans, which branch they hail from is unknown. Despite its nondescript design it's actually a major hot spot due to it's budget like prices and topnotch ingredients and service. Service The establishment provides all around services: restaurant like dining, pick-up, in-store library, and free wifi. Menu The shop itself as a wide variety of teas, coffee, and pastries, but contain some specialties. Tea: Red Fox Tea - A Red Rooibos Tea with many of the effects boosting ones health, easing several pains, and relaxing the body which are boosted by special in-house ingredients. A delicious tasting tea that anyone can enjoy without consequence. The major selling point is how exotic the tea is as it is only acquired in South Africa. Fox Dragon Tea - This is made from the rare and precious Dragon fruit, a fruit with an extremely short life span due to its massive amounts of health benefits. The dragon fruit is a very sweet, very healthy tea, it is only further amplified by special ingredients made within the shop that is added to the brewing process. Snow Fox Tea - This particular tea is a break from the usual sweet ones and changes it to the cooling and revitalizing flavor of peppermint. Once again, it has a huge health benefit that helps with not only digestive and stomach problems, but also prevention of several known medical problems. These effects have also been amplified by the Den's special ingredients. Coffee: The Coffee house Special are unique signature coffees of The "Den's" menu called, "Nine-Tailed Bean Roast". The "Nine-Tailed Bean Roast" is combination of 9 different roast according to the consumers preference or suggested combos of the Cafe. It ranges from 9-1 Tailed Bean Roasts, the higher beans, the Darker the roast, and the lower the beans, the lighter the roast. After choosing the roast you can give it a specific brew. (Mocha, Latte, Espresso, etc.) Pastry: Fox Fire Fritter - A typical Apple Fritter with a Spicy Flair like a Kitsune's Flame Fox Swirl Bun - A cinnamon roll bun, but made extra fluffy like a Fox's tail. Foxy Clairs - These come in four specific flavors: Summer Fox (Lemon Filling), Winter Fox (Custard Filling), Autumn Fox (Raspberry Filling), and Spring Fox (Bavarian Creme). These Specialties have been popular and favored among the Locals and those who visit the shop the first time. Employment The Fox's Den has many positions to which anyone can apply for. There are also sub-job titles that are earned through time within the shop. (Senior, Junior, etc.) Location Manger - Yume Aki Supervisor - Generic Shift Manger(s) - Generic, Generic, and Generic Chefs - Generic, Generic, and Generic Inventory - Generic, Generic, and Generic Register - Generic, Generic, and Generic Waiters/Waitresses- Generic, Generic, Generic, Generic, Generic, Generic, Generic, Generic, Generic, and Generic Greeter - Generic, Generic, and Generic Category:Location Category:City of Osaka